Vengeance Is Sweet
by PinkFlySwatter
Summary: I watched what I was reading fly to the other end of the room before diverting my gaze to the offender. Seeing the person before me made me wish I hadn't said anything, in fact it made me wish I'd been more observant so I could run, or hide, something. Avenged Sevenfold, A7X, M Shadows, Synyster Gates, Zacky Vengeance, Johnny Christ, Jimmy The Rev, OC Kimberly. Please R&R (rewrite)
1. Chapter One

**Vengeance Is Sweet  
Chapter One – The Night Shift.**

"You don't mind taking the night shift do you Kim?" my manager, Kyle, looked at me sternly as I was about to make my way out the door, his glare told me that if I took another step he would fire me without hesitation, there and then.

I had just finished my twelve hour day shift, my coat on with my bag resting upon my left shoulder and car keys at the ready, I was exhausted and finally ready to go home, then he just had to ask. I wanted nothing more than to go home, have some dinner and relax in front of the television for a couple hours before going to bed. But me being me, I turned on my heel to face back into the store.

People tell me that I'm a people pleaser; I always do what I can to make other people happy even if it means setting aside my own happiness to make their lives easier. I just have trouble with saying 'no'. Whenever someone wants something done, they will always come to me without a second thought, because without a hint of hesitation, I will do it, no questions asked.

"No, I don't mind." I sighed while making my way to the back room, returning my coat and bag to the hook they were resting upon just a minute ago. I don't know why I agreed, of course I didn't want to do another shift, but because I'm not one for confrontation when it could cost me my job, I had agreed into another twelve hour shift, stupidly leading to a twenty-four hour continuous shift. In the couple minutes it took me to put my stuff away and walk back onto the shop floor, I noticed Kyle had already left me to it, seeing his car exit the garage.

"Some manager." I mumbled to myself, he was meant to be doing the night shift and he's left me here without so much as a thank you.

The graveyard shift at this garage is always quiet, situated on a side road about half a mile from the nearest town puts us on the verge of being in the middle of nowhere. Occasionally there are a few late night travellers just wanting to fuel up, and more often than not there are the drunks who can barely stumble their way through the door because we are the only place open at 4am still selling alcohol. Other than those exciting moments, this job is frustratingly dull at night. Don't get me wrong, this job is also boring during the day, but at least there is normally a flow of customers to keep busy.

It was approaching 2am, no customers had turned up for what must be three to four hours, the last being an elderly gent who stayed for roughly fifteen minutes telling me about his week since he'd last seen me, it was weird that he always arrived at about 10:30pm, but who was I to turn him away, it kept me company for a short while. As a matter of fact, I hadn't noticed any vehicles drive by for a long time either, this is certainly turning into a long and quiet night.

Looking at the clock on the back wall it read 1:56am, just over five hours till my shift ended. I'd finished all of my main duties within the first couple of hours; stacking the shelves, stock checks and cashing the tills. Having nothing left to do I could feel the tiredness seeping in, working for what was approaching nineteen hours really does wear you down, everything was done and it was a quiet evening, unable to resist temptation I rested my head against the cash desk, it can't hurt to catch a few winks, the jingle alarm the door makes whenever it opens would surely wake me up if anyone needed serving, and surely Kyle can't expect me to stay awake and work for twenty four hours without rest, he's crazy if he thought that.

He wouldn't find out anyway, he runs this place so cheaply that the CCTV cameras are dummies, all except the one which looked out over the fuel pumps so we could report anyone who done a fill-up-and-dash, even then it is only activated when someone uses the pump, to save on tape space. Just to be on the safe side I set my phone alarm to go off every thirty minutes, just so I didn't get too comfortable sleeping.

2:30am, on queue the alarm on my phone filled the shop floor with an annoying beeping noise, reaching under the desk I pulled it out and turned the alarm off, those thirty minutes passed by far too quickly. Nonetheless I got up and scoured the store, everything was still in place and no one had been in from what I could tell. Yep the place is still deserted. With my phone still in my hand I tapped the games icon on my screen and loaded up Sonic 2, retro games on my phone always proved to be a good time waster, however, with my tiredness it took all of fifteen minutes before I ran out of lives and continues.

Defeated I reset my alarm to go off again in another thirty minutes, there's nothing else to do so I may as well try to have another quick nap. I place my mobile back into my front jeans pocket and rested my head against the counter once more. Nothing more than a couple minutes passed when I was disturbed by a car pulling into the garage.

"Finally a customer." I murmured to myself as I sat up behind the counter, due to the fuelling area being dimly lit it caused difficulty in being able to see what the person who arrived was doing, not that it was any of my business, so long as they came in to pay then my job was done.

Over five minutes passed and still no movement came from the vehicle, maybe they just pulled over here for a driving break. Bored of waiting for someone to come in, I got up and grabbed a magazine from the shelves then perched myself back behind the counter to have a read. Fully engulfed in what I was reading I just barely caught ear of the jingle above the door sounding, I didn't look up, I was too intrigued by the article – Another celebrity arrested in a drug raid – this is how dull my life is, resorting to celebrity gossip.

My lack of attention only got worse, I didn't notice that someone had approached the counter; they easily could have just grabbed what they wanted and left without paying the way my attention span was going. It was only when the magazine was ripped from my hands and sent flying across the store did I even remember someone had entered.

"A simple 'excuse me' would have got my attention." I retorted sarcastically as I watched what I was reading fly to the other end of the room then diverting my gaze to the offender. Seeing the person before me made me wish I hadn't said anything, in fact it made me wish I'd been more observant when they entered the store so I could run, or hide, something. The person was fully dressed in black with a ski mask covering their face; all I could see was their hazel eyes. From their appearance I assumed the person was a male, he was clearly muscular and easily over six foot tall, even with the counter between us he towered over me. It was upon seeing the ski mask I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

**Just want to quickly say, sorry for taking this down previously, but I really didn't like the way the story was going and felt it was missing some details in some chapters and giving too many details in others. So I've had a good look at this story so far and I'm much happier with it now, to me it seems to have better direction other than 'go go go' like before. Meaning once it's up, it's up forever. Chapters also won't be added as quickly as before either, because I want to make sure they are right before they go up, but I'll still try to upload once every one to two weeks (personal life permitting of course)**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to review if you think there is anything I could improve on, or just to let me know what you think of the story so far, it really is inspiring to know that people take the time to give their feedback.**


	2. Chapter Two

_From their appearance I assumed the person was a male, he was clearly muscular and easily over six foot tall, even with the counter between us he towered over me. It was upon seeing the ski mask I knew I was in trouble._

* * *

**Vengeance Is Sweet  
Chapter Two – Sweetheart.**

"Open the fucking till!" He demanded waving his arm around, fury sounded clearly in his voice. I couldn't move. I was terrified. Nothing like this was brought up in my training when I started this job, we didn't even have panic alarms, damn you Kyle for running this place so cheaply. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this I just stood there, staring at him. Quickly it became apparent that this is not what I'm meant to do as he repeated himself and slammed his clenched fist down on the counter, pulling me from my frozen state. I then noticed a distinct object in his left hand.

"Oh shit." Was all I managed to mutter under my breath, he had a gun. Seeing that enticed me to move again, edging to the computer screen I fiddled around with the system trying to find the open till option, I knew exactly where to find it, but through my tiredness and state of panic my mind was blank, my attention shifting between the screen in front of me and the gun aimed at me.

"I won't fucking repeat myself again, now open it!" He snarled pointing the gun to the till then back to me.

"I-I'm trying to, it's just a bit d-difficult to focus on what I'm doing while you keep waving that g-gun at me." The panic could clearly be heard in my voice despite trying to hide it, the stutter gave me away, but he still didn't deter the gun away from me. I looked up when I heard the jingle of the door being opened, a small glimmer of hope flowed over me that this person could help me, not that I expected them to tackle a man brandishing a gun but they could at least call the police or something, though if I had looked up last time I could have avoided this situation. But luck was never on my side and clearly decided to abandon me tonight.

"What's taking so long Shads?" The person entering the store called out, oh shit there's two of them, he was also dressed all in black but instead of a ski mask he wore a skull bandanna to cover his face and a beanie cap atop his head. The one referred to as Shads turned to his comrade, complaining about how I wouldn't open the till. Despite not looking at me, the gun still held its aim.

"I'm trying to." I quarrelled back in protest, a small hint of bravery making an appearance, or was it stupidity?

"Shut Up!" Shads bellowed, slamming his fist to the counter once more.

"Just get that till open, last warning." His tone of voice darkened for those last two words, obviously he was becoming inpatient, but the way he said those two words sent a shiver down my spine and fear took over once again. The second man approached the counter, making an effortless jump over it so he was on the same side as me, as if I wasn't panicking already, I certainly was now.

"Calm down Shads, she's just scared." The one with the bandanna cooed as he pointed to Shads gun, waving his hand in a downward motion, suggesting for it to be lowered, which thankfully Shads obliged.

"So, what seems to be the problem here missy?" he asked mockingly, sarcasm, great, it should be obvious what the problem is; he was half while Mr. Sunshine Shads was the other half. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even realise he had moved closer to me, uncomfortably close. My attention span is really letting me down today but I guess I can blame that on my tiredness and current situation. His head was perched upon my shoulder with his arms either side of my waist reaching for the computer. If not for the look of sheer disgust and terror planted across my face we must have looked like a lovey-dovey couple.

"Get Off Me!" I shrieked pushing my back into him, a pointless effort on my part as it was like pushing into a brick wall, he never budged. As a reward for my endeavour his left arm embraced around my waist, securing my arms to either side while he continued fiddling around with the computer.

"Hey Shads! I've got it!" he cheerfully called when a click sounded from the till as it opened, by now Shads was ransacking the store, stuffing various items into a large rucksack, mostly food, the bag I recognised as one we sell.

"Thanks for your cooperation sweetheart." He whispered into my ear as he pulled my fringe from my eyes with his free hand. Sweetheart? Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

"The tills open, can you let me go now?!" I half asked, half demanded as I persistently struggled against his grip, but still he barely budged, wow he was strong, I could feel his muscles clenching, holding me tighter, but he showed no interest in my plea as he stuffed his jacket pockets with the cash.

"I said… Let Me Go!" I began screaming at him, he had to have heard me as Shads looked up from the other end of the store to see me trashing around, trying to get free.

"Whoa! Looks like you've got a fighter there Vengez." Shads laughed as he watched the scene, filling the stolen rucksack with more junk food.

"Yeah, I like this one." The one with the bandanna now known as Vengez snickered, the sinister tone in his voice sent another involuntary shiver of panic down my spine, but instead of freezing as before, I lashed out, kicking behind me as much as I could.

"Aghh! You Fucking Bitch!" He cried out as my heel connected with his kneecap, causing his grip upon me to loosen, he dropped to his uninjured knee in an attempt to soothe his wounded one. Seizing the opportunity I created for myself I made my escape for the back staff area, but before my escape to get to a run he securely grasped my wrist, pulling me down to his level.

"That was not a smart move." He sneered through gritted teeth.

"Hurry up Vengez, you got the money?" Shads came running over shortly after hearing Vengez cry out in pain, his bag filled to the brim that even for his obvious strength it must have been a struggle to zip up.

"What are you doing?" He asked his accomplice who was down on his knees hold my wrist, it must have been quite a scene to see, and clearly Shads saw it that way.

"Wow you move fast Vengeance." He laughed, mocking his comrade. Great, now he is making wise cracks, a thief and a comedian.

"Shut Up Shads!" Vengeance retorted back angrily, and quite frankly taking the words right out of my mouth.

"She fucking kicked me." He scrawled as he stood upright, bending the knee which I kicked in an attempt to get some life back into it. I couldn't help the smile which curled my lips when I saw the pain he was in, I was somewhat proud of what I had done. Besides, with what these two had put me through, robbing the store, I think he deserved it.

* * *

**So, chapter two... I hope you enjoyed it, those of you who read this story before it was removed for the rewrite should notice some difference in the characters, and the chapters are longer, yeay!**

**Really hope you will leave a review - I can see you reading my story - yes you - now go leave a review.**


	3. Chapter Three

_I couldn't help the smile which curled my lips when I saw the pain he was in, I was somewhat proud of what I had done. Besides, with what these two had put me through, robbing the store, I think he deserved it._

* * *

**Vengeance Is Sweet  
Chapter Three - You Are Coming With Us.**

"You find that funny?" Vengeance growled venomously, further tightening his grip on my wrist, causing a small cry to emerge from my throat. He pulled me closer before barely whispering in my ear. "You know, they don't call me Vengeance for nothing." I didn't respond, instead I just stared at him, the fight or flight response was taking it in turns for my reactions, I noticed his piecing green eyes, they were mesmerising.

"Vengez, take the money and bag back to the car, I'll deal with her." Shads instructed his partner in crime which Vengeance followed without hesitation, he released his grip from my wrist and walked round the counter, taking the bag from Shads and leaving the store. "You really shouldn't fuck around with us." Shads insisted as he leaned on the counter, holding his gun up for effect, inspecting it.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? I'm kind of getting used to that threat now." I don't know why I thought being bold would get me anywhere, I guess it was another version of the fight or flight response coming out of me, they had what they came here for so why was he sticking around, more so, why am I somewhat daring him to shoot me? I don't want him to, but I figure that's what all armed robbers do at the end of a heist, kill off any witnesses. And what else could he have meant when he said he'll deal with me? He lifted himself up from the counter and made his way round, keeping his eyes locked upon mine, the gun held so it was aimed at me, until he backed me into the corner behind the counter, the gun compressed against my skull, I clenched my eyes shut awaiting the inevitable, then he let out a hysterical manic laughter.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He continued to laugh, I opened my eyes and gave him a puzzled look, I didn't understand, until he continued to speak. "At least, not yet. We're gonna have some fun with you first." He returned the gun to his jacket pocket. Despite the ski mask I could tell he was smirking under it from the way his eyes scrunched, but before I could fully process what he said he had seized my wrist and began pulling me around the counter with him, his grip much tighter than Vengeance had done previously.

"Oww! What are you doing? Let me go!" But just like Vengeance, Shads completely ignored my pleas as he persistently pulled me through the shop floor. "Stop It!" I screamed, hitting him repeatedly with my free arm as I pulled against him with all my might, I heard him chuckle at my feeble attempt to get free. "No! Let Go! I'm not going with you!" If it was even possible, he seemed to get extra strength when he stopped walking; in one effortless swift movement he turned to face me and pulled me insanely close, keeping one hand locked onto my wrist to hold it to his side, his other entangled within my auburn hair, gripping it to pull my head back, forcing me to look up at him. Instinctively I rose my free hand up to grab his, fighting to loosen his grip.

"You are coming with us, and you are going to stop making such a fuss about it. Okay?" Without a chance to respond he resumed his march through the store, me being dragged fluently behind despite my protests.

"NO! STOP!" I shrieked frantically still pulling with all my might against his grip. "Let go please, you're hurting me. Stop It!" I relentlessly cried as he pulled me towards what looked like a black car in the dim lighting, which was ready and waiting immediately outside the door. "No Please!"

"In we go." He chuffed after opening the passenger side rear door, tossing me into the back seat of the vehicle. I landed heavily just at the middle seat, but quickly pulled myself upright when I noticed Vengeance sitting next to where I landed. Shads heavily slammed the door closed behind me, I turned back on myself to reach for the handle but just as my fingertips brushed it I heard a click.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me OUT!" I yelled frantically tugging at the now locked handle, damn child lock. Shads stared at me from the other side of the glass; I could hear him laughing at another of my worthless endeavours of trying to get free. He left my view but I could still hear his laughter, one of the front car doors opened and closed, immediately after I was forced back into the seat as the vehicle accelerated away from the scene. "Stop the car! Let me out!" I demanded while kicking the back of the driver's seat like a spoilt child who couldn't get their own way.

"Vengeance can you do something about her? It's a bit difficult to drive with a kicker in the back." The driver huffed. I stopped my attack to the seat in front, not because they wanted me to, but through shock, I didn't recognise his voice. Looking into the front seats I noticed both the driver and passenger seats were occupied, with Vengeance next to me, shit there are three of them. "Why is she here anyway?" The driver continued as he looked in the rear view mirror at me, he wasn't wearing a ski mask like Shads and Vengeance but I could only see his eyes, his chocolate eyes scrunched in a disapproving manner, and his jet black hair topped with a fedora hat.

"This is Vengez new fiancée." The voice I recognised as Shads laughed from the front passenger seat as he turned to look at me, he had also removed the ski mask to reveal a black and white indefinable bandanna covering his hair, if he had any, and topped it off with a baseball cap which he put on backwards, finally a pair of mirrored aviators rested upon his nose. "I saw him proposing to her back in the store." If looks could kill I recon Shads would be six foot under with the murderous glare I caught Vengeance giving. He had followed the others lead and removed the bandanna which was covering his face, once again his eyes intrigued me, an irregular shade of green, drifting away I also noticed he had several piercings including two on his bottom lip and another in between his nostrils. I can't lie, these guys aren't exactly hard on the eyes, and if it wasn't for them kidnapping me I may have actually liked them.

"Fucking arsehole." I muttered under my breath, Vengeance must have shared my thoughts as he also mumbled various obscenities.

* * *

**Chapter three, oh dear, is that a touch of Stockholm syndrome already kicking in?**

**So sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to do better. **

**I would really love to know what you think so far, it really does mean a lot to me as I love reading reviews, especially when they offer guidance on my writing.**


	4. Chapter Four

_"Fucking arsehole." I muttered under my breath, Vengeance must have shared my thoughts as he also mumbled various obscenities._

* * *

**Vengeance Is Sweet  
Chapter Four - Pumpkin.**

I returned to my childish tantrum of kicking the back of the driver's seat, the three men just stayed quiet, ignoring me, possibly thinking that like a child having a tantrum I would get bored quickly when no one paid attention to me, I don't think I could ever get bored of this, it was almost fun tormenting my captors, and I could see from the rear view mirror that the driver was especially getting irritated.

"Let. Me. Out!" I shouted each word in unison with a good hard kick to the seat in front.

"Vengeance! Do something about her, before I fucking do!" The driver angrily addressed to the back seat, it's clear he is pissed off with me and doesn't want me there, but no way am I stopping my kicking attack to his seat, maybe if I'm lucky they'll toss me from the vehicle, at least then I would be away from them.

"Look in there." Shads suggested as he passed the rucksack he was using in the store between the seats to Vengeance. Placing the bag at his feet he rummaged through, I could hear the rustling of crisp and sweet packets as he moved the items around, I was too preoccupied with my kicking session to pay any more attention, at least until I heard a triumphal 'ah ha' come from him followed by a long ripping noise, which certainly caught my attention. Looking over I gasped as I spotted what he was holding in his hands.

"Don't you dare!" I glared at Vengeance murderously; in return he smiled at me, looking between the silver tape in his hands and me. "Don't you dare touch me." I spat, edging my back against the door and raising my feet onto the seat, ready to divert my kicking frenzy towards him. He gave me a prolonged look, as though he was compensating what to say. Shrugging his shoulders he reached out to me.

"Don't dare me." He laughed childishly as he gripped both of my ankles, pulling at them to force me to almost lie down across the back seat. Wrapping his arm around both of my legs to hold me in place he wrapped the duct tape several times around.

"Oww! Stop it! That hurts you asshole!" I screamed while fruitlessly trying to kick him, his childish laughter continued as he easily prevented my foot making any contact with him, until he made the mistake of biting off the end of the tape, as this required both hands he had to let go of my legs, I took the prime opportunity to connect my plimsolls with his face.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He cried out in pain before returning the favour, his clenched fist collided with the side of my knee, the scream of pain which erupted from my lungs could have made anyone believe he had just stabbed me, and he may as well of done, my kneecap cracked loudly upon impact, instantly blurring my vision as my eyes watered with tears threatening to fall. I couldn't stop them, they fell freely. The pain in my knee was intense, I knew it wasn't broken but that didn't deter from the fact it hurt like a bitch. Vengeance seized the opportunity he caused, by tossing my feet back into the foot well he pulled me upright so he could bound my wrist, again wrapping the tape several times. I didn't fight him this time; I'd learnt my lesson the hard way, and what a lesson to learn.

"Vengeance is sweet, isn't it?" he exclaimed after biting off the end of the tape, I'm not sure if he's asking as a question or stating a fact, either way I didn't answer, I looked away waiting for him to let me go, just wanting to get as far away as possible, even if that meant going back to the door, it wouldn't be far enough but what choice do I have. Clearly he didn't approve of my lack of a response as he pushed me back so I was lying down on the seat again.

"Told you not to fuck around with us pumpkin." Shads chuckled from the front, the driver shared his laughter, Vengeance just watched me with an amused look as I started to battle against my bounds.

"You won't get out of them sweetheart, they're nice and tight." He stated proudly as he placed the remainder of the tape back into the bag at his feet. "You may as well relax and enjoy the ride. It's going to be a long trip."

"Relax!? How can I relax? I have been kidnapped by three fucking psychos who have tied me up and are driving me to I don't know where at stupid o'clock in the morning, you are fucking insane if you think I'm going to relax arsehole!" I screamed practically in one breath, still fighting restlessly against the tape, but before any of them could retaliate to my outburst an annoying beeping sound filled the car. It took a few moments to realise the noise was coming from me. Just great.

* * *

**Chapter four, aren't I nice to you all? Sorry for how short it is, I couldn't think of what else to add to this chapter and wanted it to end here ready for the start of the next chapter. Please forgive me?**

**I have my first reviewer for this story, thank you emmasmummy, hope you continue to enjoy this story :D**

**Don't hold back on the reviews.**


	5. Chapter Five

_I screamed practically in one breath, still fighting restlessly against the tape, but before any of them could retaliate to my outburst an annoying beeping sound filled the car. It took a few moments to realise the noise was coming from me. Just great._

* * *

**Vengeance Is Sweet  
Chapter Five - Mobile.**

"Shit Shads. Didn't you check her for a phone?" Vengeance blurted as his attention focused on me.

"I left that to you, she's in the back with you."

"Where is it?" Vengeance snapped at me, pulling at my bound wrist so I was forced upright once more.

"Where's what?" I asked dumbly, I don't know what I was thinking to believe I could get away with asking such a stupid question, especially to someone who was already pissed off with me, but it came out before I could even think of what I was saying, and I definitely didn't get away with it lightly.

"Your fucking phone, now where is it?" my cheek stung as his hand struck me with such a force that if it wasn't for him holding me I surely would have fallen into the foot well, he then shook me harshly from his aggravation.

"Oww, it's in my pocket." I screeched back while pulling against his grip, but he never let up. I looked down to signal which pocket and he reached over to retrieve it, examining it in one of his hands he kept a vice like grip on my wrist with his other. "You can let go of me now." I insisted, still pulling against him, in retaliation he tightened his grip further. "That fucking hurts! Let Go Of Me!"

"What do you think Shads?" Vengeance asked his comrade as he passed my phone over.

"Hmm… not bad." Shads mumbled to himself, giving my phone a once over.

"But we can't keep it." He declared as she started to wind down his window. "Once it's discovered that Miss. Kickeroo here has gone missing, they could try to trace her phone." With that he tossed my phone out the window like a piece of garbage.

"Hey! That cost me a lot of money airhead!" I cried looking out the rear windscreen, searching for my phone.

"Yeah, well now it worthless." The driver sniggered as Shads wound the window back up.

"OWW! Will you let me go! That fucking hurts!" I screamed into Vengeances face.

"You really don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Vengeance looked at me sternly, then smirked as he continued to grip tighter.

"And you don't know when to let go of someone." I spat back still fighting his grip. "What's your point?"

"It's fucking irritating." The driver called from the front seat. "Haven't you got any more of that tape left Vengeance? I'm really getting sick of hearing her mouth."

"Sure have." He responded as he released his hold on my wrist so he could reach down to his feet to retrieve the bag, extracting the silver tape once more. I backed away as far as possible, frustratingly only as far as the car door and it was nowhere near far enough, but with being bound as well made it a struggle to manage that far. He smiled at me as he pulled on the end of the tape, then ripping the required size with his teeth.

"Please don't." I pleaded softly, my voice barely able to escape my lips. "I'll be quiet. Just. Please don't." pushing my back against to door I hoped it would happen, I would happily fall out of the car right now.

"Sorry sweetheart." He shrugged his shoulders in response, his smile dropped and an almost sympathetic look filled his eyes, my eyes started to water as he leaned towards me with the tape in his hands. I tried to edge away further but the damn door remained in the way. I mumbled inaudible words as he secured the silver over my mouth. Vengeance sat back, folding his arms across his chest. "You don't know when to listen either, do you?" An amused looked replaced his sympathy as he watched me still struggle against my bounds. "As I said before, you've got no chance of getting out of them." I ignored his apparent advice and continued fighting the tape.

Even though I hate to admit it, he was right though; the tape was so tight that I could feel my hands and feet tingle as they struggled for blood supply, they were starting to go numb, why did he have to tie it so tight, this is extremely uncomfortable. Even if I could get the tape off, then what? There are three of them against me, not to mention one of them would probably notice before I could fully get free and then just re-tie me. I can't even call for help anymore due to the tape covering my mouth and my mobile is in twenty thousand and one pieces behind us with thanks to dickhead in the front.

"You'll tire yourself out if you keep at it, it won't loosen." Vengeance cooed, in my thoughts I hadn't realised he had moved to the middle seat beside me. He raised one of his arms over my shoulder, the other, he secured onto my hands, using just enough strength to keep my hands from fighting at the bounds but gentle enough so he wasn't hurting me, for once.

"That'll be no fun for us later if you're tired pumpkin." Shads looked back at me and Vengeance, though his aviators hid his eyes, I swear I could sense a hint of jealousy in his facial expression and he quickly turned back in his seat to face the front again.

"Just go to sleep." Vengeance whispered tenderly into my ear. "This will be easier for you if you sleep." I looked at him confused, exactly what would be easier if I slept? And why was he so concerned about me now? Not five minutes ago he was hurting me and laughing about it, now he wants things to be easy for me? Or he's not implying that things will be easier for me, maybe he means things will be easier for them, but as I looked into his eyes something told me to do as he asked, and to trust him.

* * *

**Chapter five, again sorry for how short this chapter is, I'll try to make chapter six longer.**

**Don't hold back on the reviews.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi everyone, I no longer use this site for my stories, so unfortunately this story will no longer be updated here./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHowever, I am moving all my stories (and writing more) to the site /It is here where this story will continue to be /strongstrongIt links directly to my stories on the site so have a look if you are interested./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"stronga href=" Member/77539/"A7X FanFiction - PinkFlySwatter/a/strong/p 


End file.
